Radioactive isotopes of many metallic elements have potential uses in the diagnosis and treatment of disease. The lead-203 isotope (203Pb), for example, which has a half-life of about 52 hours and decays by electron capture, has excellent promise in medical diagnostics. As a result, recent advances in radioimmunotherapy and peptide targeted radiotherapy have created a great demand for 203Pb.